The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0015’.
‘CIDZ0015’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has intense red-purple ray floret color, medium green foliage, six weeks flowering response, small sized foliage, very compact growth habit and is very freely branching.
‘CIDZ0015’ originated from a hybridization made in April 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A1859’, unpatented, with dark pink flowers and with more whorls of ray florets than ‘CIDZ0015’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0015’ was an unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-B1820’ with red flowers and is a week slower to flower. The resultant seed was sown in October 2007 in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.
‘CIDZ0015’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0015’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.